The gaming industry has traditionally developed electronic gaming machines (EGMs) that implement simple wagers with minimal player interaction. However, more complicated wagering processes need communication and processing systems that are better suited for implementing these more complicated wagering processes. Various aspects of embodiments of the invention meet such a need.